


Lessons

by rebecca_selene



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Aurora and Maleficent have much to learn.





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> written for:  
>      -[](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 10: [Kissing Under the Mistletoe](https://imgur.com/kHrLDNP)  
>      -[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 10: [reading in a window](https://prisca.dreamwidth.org/file/99619.jpg)  
>      -[](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **picture_prompt_fun**](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 10: [frozen rose](https://picturepromptfun-mod.dreamwidth.org/file/94341.jpg)  
>      -my [](http://otp-100.livejournal.com/profile)[**otp_100**](http://otp-100.livejournal.com/) [table](https://rebecca-selene.dreamwidth.org/94440.html) prompt #36: flower

Relaxing into the cushioned window seat, Aurora studied the tome Maleficent said would help her to truly master magic.

The window opened. A single rose floated in to land on her book, its deep red petals blooming.

She flipped it onto the floor. “I’d expect this from an imagination-deficient prince, not the Mistress of all Evil. It’ll take more than mistletoe”—her eyes flickered to her now bare doorway—“and flowers to woo me.”

Frost erupted over the discarded rose. The wind shrilled fiercely before the window slammed shut.

Aurora smirked. “I’m not the only one with much to learn.”


End file.
